


On Fire

by sottosopra



Category: Team B (Band), WIN - Fandom, Who Is Next, YG Entertainment | YG Family, iKON (Band), iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy, Junhwe is now legal yeahhh, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i don't know what to tag anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sottosopra/pseuds/sottosopra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junhwe is not a virgin.</p>
<p>Yes it may sound weird due to his condition (which is basically sucking power and life out of everyone he touch). But clothed sex, quick fuck, with condom, he can manage. The thing he never experience is kissing. Not the slight touch of lips one but the slow and passionate one. Savour the touch. Drown in the intense sensation. Like French kiss. There’s no barrier between two set of lips, teeth, and tongues. He can’t do it.</p>
<p>Until he meets Yunhyung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Fire

“I heard about you. A lot.”

Junhwe just raises his eyebrow to this sudden conversation. The man in front of him lowers his hood, reveals the brown eyes underneath. His eyes suspiciously brighter than normal people, like some coals are smouldering inside.

“Do you notice that your pick-up line sound so weird? Even for someone like me.”

“It’s not pick-up line. It’s the truth.”

“And what’s that?”

“A hot albino, blind in one eye.”

Junhwe cocks his head aside. His long and slender fingers run along the rim of the glass, taunting Yunhyung to go ahead. Dim light in the bar catch his white eyelash and pale violet eyes.

He’s breathtaking.

Yes yunhyung can’t separate red from green, but even him know how to appreciate the way light playing with shadow on Junhwe sharp features.

“And…you got something I want.”

Junhwe’s silent urge him to go ahead. Yunhyung leans in close, his voice is not louder than whisper.

“I’m colorblind.” He said like it means something. And actually it did. Junhwe’s eyes suddenly locks to his, searching.

“My name is Yunhyung. I have some problems. It’s hard to describe and I need your help.”

Junhwe’s eyes travel along his body. First at his face, his eyes, down, up, and down again. Yunhyung tries not to shiver. That violet eyes are piercing.

Junhwe downs his vodka in one gulp and stands up.

“Let’s talk about this somewhere else.”

 

 

——————————————————————

 

 

“How did you know me?” Junhwe asks when they’re alone in separated room behind the bar. He removes his leather gloves and drop it unceremoniously.

“Everyone know ‘The White Death’. Everybody know you and what you can do.”

“But I don’t know what you can do. I don’t know much about the eye type but most of them are strong. One blind boy I know can read minds. What do you want from me anyway?”

Yunhyung reaches for the cigarette and hand it to Junhwe, who takes it between his lips with raised eyebrow. Yunhyung winks at the end of cigarette and small flame appear from nowhere, light it up.

Junhwe narrows his eyes then slowly nods. “And…?”

Yunhyung stares at the flame. His breath soft and steady as he tries to control it. And he fails as usual. He squeezes his eyes shut when those small flame going wild, burns dangerously fast and almost catching Junhwe lips just when he grabs Yunhyung’s wrist. Junhwe stares at handsome face before him which seems so gentle and pure. Sweet contrast to this burning power. Yunhyung holds his breath, slowly opens his eyes to watch the flame turns smaller and smaller. Junhwe’s hand feels so cold against his skin. Consuming his power, sucking those flames out of his body.

Just like the way Yunhyung wish.

Junhwe doesn’t release him when it stop. Those long thumb runs slowly along his wrist. Those eyes never leave his and when Junhwe says, his voice sound so warm. But maybe it just because the flame he absorb.

“So this is what you want from me. You can’t control it.”

Yunhyung nods. “It worse in the night. I burn my own house in my sleep. And almost burn my mother house, my friends, everywhere. It burns me inside and burns my life out. I know I can’t have a long life with this. Then I heard about you. About what touching you can do. Why you have to wear gloves and hoodies and jeans, completely cover yourself from everyone. I need your help. I will pay you.”

The touch on his wrist grow tighter. Junhwe raises Yunhyung’s wrist to his lips and kiss down to his middle fingers, lazily running his tongue along caramel skin, sweet and tempting, sucking softly and making obscene pop sound that make Yunhyung blush. And when Junhwe looks up again, Yunhyung sees that his eyes are on fire.

“What do you intend to pay me? Money, gold, jewel, or…”

“Everything.” Yunhyung says firmly. And when Junhwe slowly smirk, he trails his other hand down Junhwe chest. To his abs and lower, hooking his fingers in Junhwe belt, let his nails scratch softly down there. He’s more than willing to pay what Junhwe obviously wants.

“Everything.”

“Deal.”

 

 

——————————————————————

 

 

Junhwe is not a virgin.

Yes it may sound weird due to his condition (which is basically sucking power and life out of everyone he touch). But clothed sex, quick fuck, with condom, he can manage. The thing he never experience is kissing. Not the slight touch of lips one but the slow and passionate one. Savour the touch. Drown in the intense sensation. Like French kiss. There’s no barrier between two set of lips, teeth, and tongues. He can’t do it.

Until he meets Yunhyung.

 

Touching Yunhyung is unlike anyone he ever touch. He knows since he grabs that slender wrist that maybe there’s still a chance for him. A chance to kiss and touch and fuck like normal people do. Yunhyung isn’t just an ordinary pyromaniac. He’s like a Phoenix. The raw flame inside him is insane. And he knows that Yunhyung knows it too.

It’s gonna be a long, long night.

 

He watches Yunhyung slowly removes his clothes, reveals honey skin which seems like glowing. He’s always a sucker for honey or caramel skin. He loves how it contrast with his ghostly pale skin as an albino.

Yunhyung drags him into the bathroom by the collar of his shirt. His eyes sparkle with mischief. When he strips and steps out of those layered clothes, Yunhyung opens the shower above them and kisses him.

Junhwe’s first French kiss tastes like summer and sun. Sweet ripe cherry in its prime under the blinding sunlight. With the touch of raindrops over his head.

He bites Yunhyung lips, runs his tongue along those teeth, slowly at the pointy sharp, faster when Yunhyung sucks his tongue playfully. He feels that hot fire under Yunhyung skins turning to him, flooding his nerves and veins like a breaking dam. Their tongues entwine. Junhwe sucks Yunhyung’s lower lip, relishes in sweet moaning sound the other guy make. Yunhyung tugs his hair softly, begs for more. So Junhwe gives it. Both of them drowning in intense sensation, the balance of power that they never know it exist.

Junhwe grabs Yunhyung waist, slides his hands down those small curve at the backside, teasing. Yunhyung tugs his hair, hard, then breaks the kiss and biting down his throat, sucking marks in. It feels so intense and hot, like iron branding. Junhwe can’t help but gasp. He reaches for the liquid soap and spreads it in his hand, foaming it along the lithe body in front of him. Touching every inch of skin, biting those delicious curve of Yunhyung neck. White foam cover caramel skin like some latte art. Yunhyung lets Junhwe wash him and return the favor. His hot touch sear through foam and water as they kiss. He goes bold and adventurous, slides his hand down to Junhwe thigh and slowly up, teasing around the most needed spot until he feels that growing erection mirrored his own. Junhwe grabs his bottom and drags him closer. Their erection pressed together and Junhwe closes his fist around them both. Sliding up and down in painfully slow pace. Yunhyung moans and curse softly under his breath for more friction, faster, harder. Junhwe just smiles. His smile is so wicked Yunhyung bites his shoulder hard just to make him stop. But he end up crying out loud when Junhwe other hand pinch his nipple.

Yunhyung decides to give him some payback. He sucks his marks on Junhwe shoulder, remove Junhwe hand and bite his broad chest and abs. His soft lips trailing down and he goes on his knees, looking up and smirk. Junhwe just raises his eyebrow and holds his hands up in mock surrender. His eyes sparkling. Yunhyung leans in, kisses Junhwe inner thigh then his shaft, slowly up to the tip that he laps teasingly. Those unbearably soft lips open and slide down Junhwe cock in one smooth motion. Engulf his member in sweet heat. Now it’s Junhwe turn to curse. His knees almost buckle at how hot and soft Yunhyung lips are, how those tongue run along his vein, how Yunhyung relaxes his jaw to take him deeper and deeper like a champ, and how someone can still look so beautiful with a cock down his throat.

How come Yunhyung is real? It’s like his wildest wet dream comes alive, kneeling before him with burning coals and desire blending in his eyes. The one he can slowly touch, discover every sweet spot without fear of unintentionally killing someone.

Watching Yunhyung sucking his cock is sweet torture. He’s so hard it hurts and when he weaves his fingers in soft black hair to control, to push him deeper and come, Yunhyung just releases him and stands up. The dark hair man just smiles innocently and wipes Junhwe precome off his mouth while Junhwe stares, confuse about this turn of event.

Yunhyung turns to wash his body clean and steps out of the shower to grab the towel. The white cloth cover that alluring body. Yunhyung tilts his head, motions to Junhwe erection with wicked smile. “Better take care of that before come to me. It require lots of time to prepare me in bed and who knows, if you’re impatient and hurt me, I might lose control and burn your rooms down. Unintentionally, of course.”

Then Yunhyung turns and leaves the bathroom just like that. His laugh echoes in the room.

Junhwe just can’t willing down his erection and run after him fast enough.

 

 

——————————————————————

 

 

“Um…just like that. Ah…”

Yunhyung moans into his ear. Junhwe can’t help but smirks and teases a little bit more.

“You said it require lots of time to prepare you but here you are, so hot and tight, clenching around me willingly in just little thrust.”

Yunhyung opens his mouth to protest but moans instead when Junhwe twists his fingers deeper in him. Those carefully lubed fingers know its way, slowly push in, sweetly discover that sweet spot that will make him see stars. He writhe on the bed with Junhwe looming over him. Junhwe kisses him again, soft, hot and cold at the same time. Yunhyung closes his eyes, wondering why Junhwe touch always cold at first but the more they touch, the warmer it become. Maybe it’s because of Junhwe’s power. The fire that burn painfully in his chest start to die down. Junhwe calms his fire and lights him up in just one touch. And Yunhyung knows, he knows that he will never find anyone like Junhwe. Never.

Junhwe pulls his fingers out, carefully spread more lube on them. His eyes never leave Yunhyung, devouring the lithe body beneath him, soft honey skins glisten with sweat, precome smear on that stomach because of him. Yunhyung is almost leaking at the tip when he use two fingers. Junhwe lubes his fingers more just in case and slowly pushes three fingers in, twining them together. Yunhyung gasp. His fingers squeeze the pillow beneath his head. Junhwe watching his every move carefully, fear of hurting him. But a moment pass and Yunhyung slowly breaths out. He looking at Junhwe with hooded eyes, bites his lips and nods. So Junhwe push deeper until he touch that bundle of nerves and Yunhyung almost scream. He begs for more and Junhwe willingly gives it. He keep touching that sweet spot, caress his cheek and kiss him. Those sweet and caring touch are so overwhelm. Yunhyung finally said it out loud, breathless.

“Junhwe, please. Fuck me. I’m ready.”

 

Like Junhwe needs anymore encouragement. He grabs the condom on bedside table, tear the thin foil out and slips it on. He lubes his cock more and pulls his fingers out. His clean hand touch the soft cheek, make the other man look at him while he slowly pushes in until he finally sheathe in that sweet and searing hot of Yunhyung. Their moan echo in this room, create some kind of harmony of lust and desire. Yunhyung drags his nails along Junhwe’s back. Hard enough to draw blood but no one care. Every touch, every push is fiery hot. A kiss of fire to the end of the nerve.

Their body fit together like puzzle piece that find its other half. Like they were created for each other.

Junhwe doesn’t feel cold anymore. Yunhyung no longer feel that burning pain that tear his life apart bits by bits.

Those pale violet eyes stares into burning coals in brown irises as they move together. Breath in each other existence. Yunhyung hugs Junhwe so hard. His nails leave slight blood trail on Junhwe’s back. He closes his eyes and pushes himself back more on Junhwe, spreads his legs wider and locks his ankles together on Junhwe’s lower back, keeping him closer and deeper. Junhwe low moan sound so sweet in his ears and he’s longing for more. Yunhyung lost in this sweet and intense sensation for the first time until he feels familiar burning touch. He suddenly opens his eyes to see that his scratch on Junhwe’s back is catching fire.

“Junhwe!” Yunhyung shouts in horror and tries to push the albino out, but Junhwe just looking into his eyes and kiss him. No sweet talk or scaring scream. Junhwe licks into his mouth like its the most normal things in the world to have his back on fire. He reaches back and holds Yunhyung’s ankles there, let their skins touch each other a bit more, then the fire on his back are dying down. Yunhyung stares at it with wide eyes. Junhwe smiles and kisses him again.

“You have to trust me, Yunhyung. I know what I’m capable of.”

Yunhyung can only nod. And when Junhwe kisses him again, those wide eyes melt into something so sweet and gentle. He touches Junhwe’s cheek, long fingers stroke it softly. His eyes shine like melted dark chocolate with the touch of hot spices, contrast with icy violet eyes that seems as clear as glass. They kiss again as Junhwe pushes deeper, whispers sweet and filthy things in Yunhyung’s ears. In this hazy high Yunhyung barely hears anything, only that soft and warm “I got you, Yunhyung. Don’t worry. I got you.”

Then Yunhyung finally lets himself go. Completely lost his mind, his power, his everything, in Junhwe’s touch like he never did before. Those honey skin turns into lava, hot and searing. Junhwe kisses him. The push and pull between their power grow stronger along with steady rhythm of Junhwe’s pounding. Every brutal touch to that sweet spot and every clenching send both of them higher and higher. Yunhyung’s body starts to burn. The bed sheet is catching fire that consume the whole bed and both of them in no time at all. Junhwe stares into that watery brown eyes. His hand brushes Yunhyung black locks away from gorgeous face, reveals every need and desire in those eyes. Yunhyung can’t look away, especially when the cold and freezing eyes slowly turn into another color.

Oh god. This is the first time Yunhyung curses his fate as a colorblind.

He can’t tell which color Junhwe’s eyes are turning. But it turns once, twice, and all those flame stop spreading. Junhwe kisses him and yet he still can’t close his eyes. The man over him is like a piece of art. White hair, eyebrow, and even eyelash. Alabaster skin make the fiery eyes seems like some god’s jewel. And when Junhwe’s eyes turning into same color Yunhyung always sees in the mirror, the color of his own eyes, his heart clench in painfully sweet way and Yunhyung knows he’s ruined.

He might fall in love.

The burning flame dying down while Junhwe stares at him with the same color eyes and drives his hips forward, pounds deeper and deeper. Once, twice, thrice. And when they come together, Yunhyung splashes white and hot across his abs, all the burning flame vanish. Their mixing moans and screams pierce through the air like fire alarm.

They stay like that like forever. Junhwe doesn’t have to immediately release and let go. Yunhyung doesn’t have to stay awake and sane the whole time. They smile and each other. Not those wicked smirk or taunting sneer, but pure and simple smile. Sweet and blinding like honey drops in hot summer. And when Yunhyung playfully running his hand up Junhwe thigh and chest again with burning desire in his eyes, Junhwe knows he’s right.

 

It’s gonna be a really, really long night

 

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> So…let’s said that I just want to write some pwp to celebrate Junhwe 18th birthday since he’s legal now. And yes, I love X-Men.
> 
> English isn’t my first language so please feel free to correct my grammar. I really appreciate that.
> 
> (In case you’re still confuse about the power they have and how the fuck. In this imaginary world of mine, the handicapped or the one with unusual appearance possess some special power. Junhwe is an albino who blind in one eye and Yunhyung is colorblind. And yes, it’s just me trying to add some story to this pwp.)
> 
>  
> 
> เรื่องของเรื่องมันมาจากการที่เราอยากเขียน pwp ของจุนฮเวฉลองน้องพ้นผู้เยาว์อายุครบ 18 ปี ตามประสาแม่ใจบาปที่เพิ่งรอดพ้นเงื้อมมือคุณปวีณามาได้ค่ะ แต่เราไม่มีพลังงานและคลังคำพอจะเขียน pwp เป็นภาษาไทยออกมาได้ตรงใจ เลยออกมาเป็นเช่นนี้แทน OTL
> 
> ติดตามผลงานภาษาไทยเรื่องอื่นๆได้ที่นี่นะคะ https://sottosoprarealm.wordpress.com/


End file.
